Green Arrow
This is the first Green Arrow film in the Nygma Universe. It stars Joel Edgerton, Karl Urban, and CCH Pounder. It was written by Doc Nygma and Mike Grell and directed by Doug Liman. Cast *Joel Edgerton as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *CCH Pounder as Congresswoman Amanda Waller *Karl Urban as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Patrick Dempsey as Agent Floyd Lawton *Katee Sackhoff as Dinah Lance *Jeffrey Wright as Daniel Brickwell *Lucy Liu as China White *George Takei as Natas Plot Oliver Queen is the CFO at his father's company, Queen Shipping. One day, Oliver is about to propose to his girlfriend, Dinah Lance (a yoga instructor and fitness trainer), when he gets a call saying that his father had a heart attack. Oliver rushes home to be with Robert, and on his deathbed, he tells Oliver that his business was built on crime. He had accepted $500,000 from the Triads to help boost his company, Queen Shipping, and in return they only asked to be able to use one of his piers. He asks Oliver to repair the damage caused by his sins, and then he dies. Oliver calls Dinah and tells her what happened. When she arrives, they're both in tears because Robert was like a parent to her, too, because her mom died and her dad didn't pay much attention to her. She cooks dinner for them both, and they talk, which cheers them both up. Then, they sleep together. The next day he goes to the company, and holds a press conference. He announces that the company is going to boost security at the ports, and have a better system of tracking imports/exports to tell what is legal and what is illegal. Over the next six months, Oliver creates a successful company that is slowly running the triads out of the city. One day, Oliver arranges a meeting with Daniel Brickwell, who tells Oliver hat they can meet on his yacht. Oliver arrives, and suddenly the yacht takes off without Brickwell. Oliver discovers that the boat is on autopilot, and he tries to turn the boat around, but the controls blow up, leaving him trapped. He looks out the window, and sees that he is at least 50 miles from shore, so he goes overboard on the life raft and floats for two days before landing on a nearby island. Once on shore, he is punched in the face by a man, and taken to a hut. Inside, is Natas, a former Chinese general who was exiled on the island. Natas kicks Oliver in the chest, and Oliver tries to grab his arm, but he dodges it. Natas then states that he will train Oliver. One day, while training, Oliver loses an arrow, and when he goes to find it, he stumbles upon an illegal Triad drug factory. He tries to escape, but a soldier kidnaps him. The leader, China White, interrogates Oliver, but he claims to know nothing. China says she knows who he is, and that she can get him back to Star City if he keeps this a secret. He thinks about it, but declines. He tries to escape, but is shot in the shin, but he still makes it out. Oliver tells Natas what he found out. Meanwhile, China calls someone and says that Queen is still alive. The person is revealed to be Brickwell, who is a drug lord and Triad partner. A month later, Oliver, Natas, and the other man (who punched Oliver in the face) storm White's headquarters. They take down all of the soldiers, but White kills the other man, and Natas shoots her, but before she dies, she grabs a brick and repeatedly hits him on the head with it. Queen quickly gives his two comrades a proper burial, but leaves White where she is. Oliver takes off in White's private plane, and crushes China White's corpse in the process. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Green Arrow franchise Category:Nygma Universe